Molly and Nonny time togehter
by scooby823945
Summary: Molly and Nonny saw that they are the only ones in the classroom together.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Molly was swimming to the school, excited to play with her friends and to see Gil. Just then, she didn't see a tree branch that went under her backpack and into her top. The branch ripped her top off, leaving her bare chest exposed. She saw that her chest without her top, so she covers her chest up with her arms, hid behind a bush, hoping no one would see her without her top on. Just then, Nonny was swimming to the school when he saw Molly's top hanging from a branch. He grabbed it, reached for a needle and thread from his backpack, sewed up Molly's top and swam to find Molly to give her back her top. "Molly, where are you" said Nonny. Molly poked her head out from behind the bush and saw that Nonny had fixed her top. "Nonny, is that you" said Molly. Nonny saw Molly's head and swam over to her. "Hey Molly" said Nonny. "Hey Nonny" said Molly. "Did you lose this on a tree branch by accident" said Nonny, holding out her top. "Yes I did" said Molly, grabbing her top back from Nonny. Molly put on her top, got out from behind the bush and stood right beside Nonny. "Thanks for fixing my top, Nonny" said Molly, hugging Nonny. "No problem Molly" said Nonny, hugging her back. "Come on Nonny, lets head to the school" said Molly. "Sounds good, let's head to the school together" said Nonny.


	2. Chapter 2 part 2

"This will be fun going to school with you for a change" said Molly. So, Molly and Nonny swam to the school, opened the door, put their backpack in their cubbies and sat in their usual spots. "Good morning, Mr. Grouper" said Molly and Nonny. "Well, good morning you two" said Mr. Grouper. "Where is everyone else, Mr. Grouper" said Molly. "Well, Gil and Goby have a cold, Oona has chicken pox and Deema has food poisoning" said Mr. Grouper. "So it's only going to be Molly and me in the classroom today" said Nonny. "I am afraid so, but don't worry, you two will have fun together" said Mr. Grouper. "I am excited to spend time with you for a change, Nonny" said Molly. "Same with me, Molly" said Nonny.


	3. Chapter 3 part 3

"So, Mr. Grouper how did Deema get food poisoning" asked Molly. "Well, Deema and her family were having dinner at a Italian restaurant, but the chicken that she ordered was not cooked enough and gave her stomach pains when she got home after her dinner, so her mom called and told me that she will not be in school for the next few days" said Mr. Grouper. "Poor Deema" said Nonny. "Is Deema in the hospital, Mr. Grouper" asked Molly. "Yes she is, she was taken to the hospital last night because of extreme stomach cramps" said Mr. Grouper.


	4. Chapter 4 part 4

"Maybe Molly and I can make get well soon cards for Gil, Goby, Oona and Deema" said Nonny. "That is a great idea, Nonny" said Molly. "Good idea, I will get some paper and art supplies" said Mr. Grouper. So, Molly and Nonny started working on their cards for their friends. "Hey Molly" said Nonny. "Yeah Nonny" said Molly. "I was noticed that you and me are doing something fun together, just you and me" said Nonny. "You know what, you are correct because I am normally with Gil and you are with Oona, but it is nice to spend some time with you Nonny" said Molly. "This will be a fun time spending time with you for a change" said Nonny.


	5. Chapter 5 part 5

"Well I am glad that you guys are doing something together for the first time. I have always wanted you both to do something together and now it has happened" said Mr. Grouper. "You know what Mr. Grouper" said Molly. "What is that, Molly" said Mr. Grouper. "Maybe Nonny and I can do a shopping segment and a story together" said Molly. "That sounds like a great idea, Molly" said Mr. Grouper. "What do you think Nonny" asked Molly. "Count me in on the idea" said Nonny. So Molly and Nonny were finished making the card for their friends, so they cleaned up the mess together and got ready for the shop segment.


	6. Chapter 6 part 6

They were pretending to be a shop that has pills and medicine to help you feel better from a cold, chicken pox or food poisoning.

Nonny was the clerk while Molly was the customer. Molly came in Nonny's store. "I need some medicine for a cold that I have" said Molly. "Sure thing" said Nonny.

He pulled out a bottle that said "medicine for colds" and handed the bottle to Molly. "Thank you so much" said Molly. "No problem, but don't forget to give the medicine to your parents and ask them to give you the correct amount" said Nonny. "I will" said Molly, swimming away.

"Excuse me store clerk, but what time is it" asked Mr. Grouper. "ITS TIME FOR LUNCH" shouted Nonny. After lunch, Molly and Nonny decided to relax before going outside.


	7. Chapter 7 part 7

Molly and Nonny were reading a book together at a table for a little bit, then they noticed that, Mr. Grouper said it was time to go outside. Molly and Nonny got ready to go outside and headed for the playground right near the school.

Molly and Nonny were pretend to be doctors and Mr. Grouper started telling the story. Molly and Nonny were driving a clambulance, heading out the road to help people that were injured or sick.

They were driving along until they saw an elephant that had a broken leg. "Doctor Molly, that elephant has a broken leg" said Nonny. "Let's check it out, doctor Nonny" said Molly. So Molly and Nonny got out of the clambulance, and went to the elephant to examine his leg.

"Doctor Nonny, I need a roll of bandage and two crutches to heal his leg," said Molly.

So Nonny went to the back of the vehicle and came back with the bandage and two crutches. He handed the supplies to Molly and she wrapped the injured leg in the bandage, then gave the crutches to the elephant. "Your leg should heal in two weeks, meanwhile use these crutches to help you walk," said Molly. "Thank you doctors" said the elephant as he used the crutches to walk.

Molly and Nonny put the bandage back in the vehicle and drove off for the next patience.

Just then, they saw a duck that stuck in an oil puddle. They rushed over to help the duck from the oil. "Doctor Molly, we might need the bandage to use as a rope," said Nonny. So Molly went to the back of the vehicle and came back with the bandage.

Nonny took the bandage and handed one end to the duck, then he and Molly pulled the duck out of the oil. "Thank you doctors," said the duck. "No problem, but let's get you to a clean pond to swim in," said Molly.

So Molly and Nonny put the duck into the back of the vehicle and drove off to find a clean pond.

Just then, one of the car tire hit a nail in the road. Molly stopped the vehicle, got out and saw that there was a hole in the tire.

"Doctor Nonny, we have a flat," said Molly. Nonny got out of the vehicle, went to the back and got the spare tire.

Molly switched the tire with the new tire quickly, Nonny removed the nail from the road, and then they both headed down the road when they saw a clean pond for the duck to swim in.

The duck was happy to see no more oil in the pond and dove into the pond. "Thank you so much, doctors" said the duck. "No problem, do you mind if we join you in for a little swim" said Molly. "Come on in" said the duck.

And so Molly, Nonny and the duck spent the rest of the day splashing in the pond.


	8. Chapter 8 part 8

Molly and Nonny went back into the classroom to get ready for their field trip to the hospital to see Deema and visit Oona, Gil and Goby at their house.

Molly put each card into a separate envelope; she passed each envelope to Nonny so he can write each of their friend's names on each one.

Mr. Grouper took Molly and Nonny into his car and they drove to see their friends.

They first stopped at Gil's house. Molly got out with the card for Gil, swam up to the door, put the card in his mailbox and rushed by to the car to drop off the next delivery.

Then they stopped at Goby's house. Nonny got out with the card for Goby, swam up to the door, put the card through a slot in the door and swam back to the car to drop off the next delivery.

Then, they stopped at Oona's house. Molly got out with the card for Oona, swam up to the door, put the card in her mailbox, and swam back to the car to see Deema.


	9. Chapter 9 part 9

Molly, Nonny and Mr. Grouper arrived at the hospital. Mr. Grouper parked the car; they all got out with the card for Deema and swam through the open doors.

Mr. Grouper went to the front desk and asks where Deema's room was, while Molly and Nonny were beside him. The woman at the front desk said to Mr. Grouper that Deema's room is in green triangle, number 3. "Thanks," said Mr. Grouper.


	10. Chapter 10 part 10

So Molly, Nonny and Mr. Grouper went to the green triangle section, found room 3 and knocked on the door to let Deema know that she has some visitors to see her progress.

"Come in," said Deema. Just then she sees Molly, Nonny and Mr. Grouper in her room. "Hey everyone," said Deema. "Hi Deema," said Molly. "How are you doing?" asked Nonny. "She is doing great, she will be in class tomorrow" said Deema's mom.

"Hey, where is Gil, Goby and Oona?" asked Deema. "Gil and Goby have a cold and Oona has chicken pox," said Molly. "Aww, that sucks," said Deema.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Hey Deema, wow you have a lot of visitors," said the doctor.

"So Doctor, what is the update on Deema?" asked Nonny. "Well Deema was very lucky that her parents got her to the hospital right away. She will be okay, but she will have to be in bed for a couple of days, then she will be back in school," said the doctor.

"Well I am learning a lesson" said Deema. "What is that" said Molly. "My family and I are never going back to that Italian restaurant ever again," said Deema.

"Well you won't worry about that" said Nonny. "Why is that" said Deema. "Because that restaurant was shut down due to poor hygiene and too many people getting food poisoning," said Nonny. "Well that is a relief" said Deema.

"Well Deema, all you have to do is get plenty of rest, drink plenty of liquids and you should be back in school by tomorrow," said the doctor. "I will do that, for sure," said Deema.


	11. Chapter 11 part 11

Just then, they saw that Deema was getting tired. "Well I think we should let Deema get some sleep," said Mr. Grouper. "Good idea," said Molly.

So, Molly gave the card to Deema's parents and left the room with Nonny and Mr. Grouper. The three of them left the hospital, got in the car and drove back to the school.

"Well I am glad that Deema is feeling better," said Molly. "I hope she and the others will be okay to come to school tomorrow," said Nonny. "Well you both did very well on helping your friends feel better," said Mr. Grouper.


	12. Chapter 12 Gil's letter

Meanwhile, Gil's mom opened the door to get the mail. She saw that Gil got something for him. "Gil, there is something for you from your friends" said his mom, handing him the card. "Really?" said Gil, grabbing the card. He opened it and saw a note from his friends. The note read, "Dear Gil, Molly and I are really sad that you are feeling well with your cold. We hope that it helps you feel better. Goby, Oona and Deema were not at school today either. We hope to see you at school soon, your friends Molly and Nonny." Gil was feeling a lot better and knew that he would be at school tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13 Oona's letter

Meanwhile, Oona's dad was walking to the front door when he saw a letter for Oona. He grabbed it, headed upstairs to his daughter's bedroom. "Hey Oona, there is something for you," said her dad, handing her the card. Oona grabbed the card from her dad, opened it and a note from her friends. Her note read "dear Oona, Nonny and I are really sad that you have chicken pox. We hope that it helps you feel better. Goby, Gil and Deema were not at school today either. We hope to see you at school soon, your friends Molly and Nonny." Oona saw that all the spots on her face and body were gone and knew that she would be at school tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14 Goby's letter

Meanwhile, Goby was awake and feeling a lot better. He went down the stairs and saw a letter for him near the front door. He grabbed the letter, opened it and saw a note from his friends. The note read, "Dear Goby, Molly and I are really sad that you are feeling well with your cold. We hope that it helps you feel better. Gil, Oona and Deema were not at school today either. We hope to see you at school soon, your friends Molly and Nonny." Goby was happy and knew that he would be at school tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15 part 12

Molly, Nonny and Mr. Grouper were back in the classroom and happy to know that the day is almost done and that they helped their friends feel better. "Thanks for spending time with me Nonny," said Molly, hugging Nonny. "No problem, we should spend time together more often," said Nonny, hugging her back. 'Well I think it's time for both of you to get home," said Mr. Grouper. "Good idea, Mr. Grouper" said Molly. "Let's get our stuff and I can walk you home," said Nonny. "Ok, bye Mr. Grouper" said Molly, handing Nonny his backpack. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow," said Mr. Grouper, waving to Molly and Nonny.


	16. Chapter 16 final part

So Molly and Nonny left the school and headed out on the street to get to their homes. "This was a great day Nonny," said Molly, holding Nonny's hand. "You said it, Molly" said Nonny, holding her hand. The two of them were holding hands all the way home. Molly asked Nonny if he would like to stay for dinner. Nonny asked his parents and they said sure. Molly and Nonny told Molly's parents on how they were the only two students in their class. They were happy to spend the whole day together at school. And they both lived happily ever after.


End file.
